<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairest Angel, Best of Men by KendraNullings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954838">Fairest Angel, Best of Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraNullings/pseuds/KendraNullings'>KendraNullings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Poetry, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraNullings/pseuds/KendraNullings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this poem from Grantaire's POV, I just c r a v e angst</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairest Angel, Best of Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fairest angel, best of men<br/>Have you talked to God again?<br/>Has He whispered in your ear<br/>His will to carry out and share?</p>
<p>Was it Him who set you on this road<br/>Did He promise you riches and fortunes untold<br/>Was it power you craved, or a soul to be cleansed?<br/>Is that why you stuck it to the end?</p>
<p>What is God to you, a soldier?<br/>A prayer at the end of a weeping palaver<br/>Benevolent, or apathetic to the man He created<br/>Is His love without condition, or His forgiveness belated?</p>
<p>Why do you listen when He talks?<br/>With His messages as brittle as chalk<br/>Isn't He no more than a king in the clouds<br/>His subject the wretched, forgotten, and proud?</p>
<p>I thought you detested the character of cowards<br/>The hoarders of wealth hidden in towers<br/>And yet, you still hope and pray<br/>For color in a world of gray</p>
<p>You fight for freedom, you fight for what's just<br/>Your words hit hard and cut who they must<br/>You brandish your guns, you brandish your words<br/>I shall watch them take flight to the ears of the Lord</p>
<p>And when you follow them to places unseen<br/>I'll kiss your head as it falls from the guillotine</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>